User devices may communicate over a network (e.g., a cellular network) to transmit and/or receive data flows via sessions established by network devices connected within the cellular network. A packet data network (PDN) gateway (PGW) may be paired to multiple serving gateways (SGWs), and may receive data flows for transmission via sessions established by the multiple SGWs. Each of the multiple SGWs may be selected to establish sessions using a round-robin technique or some other technique. Since the duration of sessions may vary, some SGWs may become overloaded, while other SGWs may have available capacity to handle traffic.